Fun and Games or Drunk and Dumb
by ILoveSartWars18
Summary: *Yaoi. With Rex and Cody, and Echo and Fives. They all went out drinking and when they got back, they had the bright idea of playing some 'games'. When it is taken over the edge, what will happen? Will they remember it in the morning? Will they not? *(by the way, yaoi means man on man/man x man/gay, or whatever you wanna call it.)


**Rex, Cody, Echo, Fives, Waxer, and Boil are playing strip poker. They were having a good time till things got ****_SERIOUS. _****And something's are said.  
><strong>  
><strong>WARNING:: YAOI (ManXMan)<strong>

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Echo, "How the hell did I lose with a pair of Kings?!"

"when the rest of us three of a kind, and two pair different pairs." Fives said matter-of-factually.

"Shut up!" Cody spoke, "you lost, now get over it!"

–––––––––– _FLASHBACK  
><em>  
><em>Rex and Cody decide that they want to go drinking. So they invited Boil and Waxer, and Echo and Fives.<br>_  
><em>When they got there to drink Cody had order six beers within the first five minutes. The rest of them were taking it easy.<br>_  
><em>By by the end of the night, when they got back to the barracks, they were completely drunk, but Cody was almost wasted.<em>

Cody had an idea, "let's play strip poker!"

By the middle of the game, Rex had his chest plates and all of his arm plates off; Cody had that and his undershirt off; Echo and Waxer, who were losing, had nothing but there pants and boxers left; Fives still had his leg plates and very thing under except his boots; Boil had not lost a hand yet and was winning.

––––––––––FLASHBACK OVER

Now Echo was only in his boxers. And it was his deal._One...two...three...four...five. Done._ Echo counted to himself.

Rex threw 3 cards into the dead pile,"Three." Echo dealt Rex 3 more cards.

Cody threw 2 cards onto the dead pile,"two." Echo dealt him 2 more cards.

Boil and Waxer kept all there cards.

Fives discarded 1 card to the dead pile,"one." Echo slid him 1card.

Echo finally looked at his cards, he had an Ace, a 5, a 2, a King, and a 9. _All shit, dammit._ He discarded the 5, 2, and 9. And gave himself 3 more cards. He now had a pair a Kings, _again, _and a pair of Aces, with a Queen high. _Holly shit! This is great!_

They all put there card out so very one can see.

Echo wins. Rex and Cody had the same thing, jack shit. They both lost. Rex takes his undershirt off and Cody takes off the leg plates.

"Oh, Captain," Waxer started,"I didn't know that you had so many scars on your chest?" He reached over a touched one. Rex slapped his hand away,"Don't get all touchy feely now."

"Ohh, does Rexy not like being touched?" Cody said in a baby tone. Putting Rex in a head lock. Pushing his bare chest into Rex's back. "Get off of me, ya drunken basterd!" Rex said laughing. As Rex struggled to get out of the hold, he tripped Cody and they fell to the ground.

Every one was laughing at the free entertainment.

They were rolling around on the ground, fighting to see who was the more dominant one. The guys were all laughing and saying who the thought would win, most bets were on Rex, being he was more sober. Echo disagreed.

Rex had pinned Cody to the ground, he looked at him then to the laughing fools and back to Cody. The look Rex gave Cody, Cody knew exactly what Rex was thinking.

They both got up and tackled the laughing group. Rex had taken Echo's boxers for doubting him."HEY!" Echo exclaimed. "Give those back!" He turned bright red, covering his self. Fives laughed at him and smacked his ass. "Look at that white ass!" Fives said. "OWW! That hurt man."

Cody had took down Boil and tripped Waxer. Cody got a hold of Waxer's pants and pulled them off. Boil was trying to stand up but was pinned to the ground when Waxer fell upon him.

Cody got up and stood next to Rex. They were all so drunk that they didn't try to get up. Cody pushed Rex to the ground and pinned him. "What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Cody said smoothly, running his hands down Rex's bare chest. Rex got the hint but played dumb, "I dono, I'm still, kinda under the influence, ya know? So I think you'll have to tell" Rex put his hands on Cody's leg armor. "Oh, really now?" Cody stated helping Rex take off the armor. He started to remove Rex's armor.

"Hey!" Fives started. "What do you think your doing?" Echo was striping the rest of Fives armor off. "I'm just helping you take your armor off. Isn't it hot in here?" Echo said slyly. Fives was lost for words. And before he realized it, Echo had all of his armor off.

Rex and Cody now had all of there armor off. Cody, being on top of Rex, looked down at him, he looked strat into his eyes. Rex put his hand on Cody's face. They both moved in closer, and KISSED!

Both being men, and being very dominant, they made the kiss more passionate, fighting to be the "_more_" dominate. Rex sat up and had one hand wrapped around Cody's back.

Cody had one hand on Rex's arm, and the other on the back of his head. Cody still sat on Rex's lap.

Echo was completely drunk, but he still knew what he was doing, to a point.

"Where are you touching?" Fives was questioning Echo as he put his hands inside Fives's boxers. Fives still wasn't fighting back, he was being so submissive to Echo.

"I'm not doin' nothin'" Echo faked.

**A/N: this is my first story. Thanks for reading. Help me decide who, Rex or Cody, should dominate. Thanks so much. **


End file.
